My Music Teacher, My Lover, and My Wife
by kase202
Summary: So, it was the first day back to high school. I am in my junior year in high school. I wasn't ready to go to school plus I have no friends. I guarantee you nothing is going to change. It might change cause I am taking music class. I love to sing, write stories and songs and I love to swing. so, I got up and got dress, then ate, and then brush my teeth. Than I started walking to sch


So, it was the first day back to high school. I am in my junior year in high school. I wasn't ready to go to school plus I have no friends. I guarantee you nothing is going to change. It might change cause I am taking music class. I love to sing, write stories and songs and I love to swing. so, I got up and got dress, then ate, and then brush my teeth. Than I started walking to school.

I went to my homeroom and saw my schedule their on my desk and it's says:

Student Name: Carter, Rose

Locker #: 231

Locker combo: 29-35-9

Home #: N/A

room#: subject: Teacher:

A28. Math. Mr. Carlos

A14. Music. Ms. Katherine

124. Gym. Mr. Ranch

Cafe. lunch.

108. English. Mrs. Lynne

245. Science. Mrs. Roselyn

101. History. Mr. Dean

204. Study Hall. Mrs. Jameson

So, their is my schedule for you. It was now 1st period. I saw a dark and handsome man. He is tall, he have dark hair, he is light skinned and have brown glowing eyes. He introduced him to us and we had introduced us to him. So, he turn and said

" And you! " Mr. Carlos said as he points to me.

I stand up and introduce myself to my classmates

l said, " Hi! My name is Rose Carter. I love to sing, write stories and songs and I love to go to the park. I love to wear my hair into a ponytail because I don't like when hair get in Matthew face. My favorite food is pizza! "

Than the bell rings I was off to Music class. I was the first one there. When I walk inside the classroom I saw a gorgeous lady. She was standing in front of the classroom. she has blonde hair, hazel glowing and shining eyes, she is a little bit taller of me, and she is white. I didn't realize that when I was staring at her I had my mouth wide open. Everyone was looking at me weird including Ms. Katherine. Than I just close my mouth and then apologize.

" Good Morning class! My name is Ms. Katherine and I am your music teacher! Now, Their is only few of you in here. I want you all to sing now, " Ms. Katherine said.

I didn't sing at all in fact I just stood there. Then she looks at me. Gave me a kind of look that means you better sing or your out of this classroom. Thankfully the bell save me from singing. I love to sing but not in front of people. I have stage and people fright.

Ms. Katherine states, " Have a nice day class! And Rose stay here after class I need to talk to you,"

" Okay Ms. Katherine!" I said

The classroom was empty and it was only Ms. Katherine and I in the music room. I was nervous I don't know what to say or do and she was looking at me the whole time. I know she is not happy. I look up into her glowing hazel eyes. I had felt a spark between my nose. It was a long eye contact silent in the music class. She finally spoke:

" Rose! Why didn't you sing when I said to the whole class to sing and I need a real explanation darling, "

" Because I don't feel comfortable singing with, without or even in front of people miss, "

" Rose! Let me tell you something. If you want to be a singer you have to feel it in your soul. So, let me hear your sing and don't care about people are staring at you. If you are nervous close your eyes and sing okay! So, let me hear you sing I bet you have a beautiful voice,"

I close my eyes and turn away from Ms. Katherine face. The song that I am about to sing is Maroon 5 She Will Be Loved.

" I don't mind spending every day out on the corner in the pooring rain oh

Look for the girl with a broken smile ask her if she want to stay awhile

Cause she will be loved, Cause she will be loved, Cause she will be loved,

And she will be loooooooooved,"

I turn my head, open my eyes, and she has her mouth wide open and her wide hazel eyes was staring at me. She than close her mouth and smile . And then she starts to sing too.

" I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch you ever time you falls, "

I smile at her as she was singing. She has a beautiful voice. For the next few minutes we made eyes contact. She was looking at me with those hazel eyes. I just melt inside a little bit. I want her bad


End file.
